


Growing Pains

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pregnancy, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The object was a ring, with a delicate silver rose and a small emerald in the middle. As soon as he touched it, he felt a slight tingling sensation run throughout his body, making him shiver. Logan slipped it onto his finger, but before he could inspect it further, the bus came to a stop in front of him and he filed on the bus with the other people.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Growing Pains

Logan was already having a bad enough day without it happening.

He’d had a long day of trying to sell his marketing strategy to his superiors, but they refused to agree, so he was understandably upset. 

He was walking home when he saw a glint of green on the pavement, so Logan bent down and picked it up. The object was a ring, with a delicate silver rose and a small emerald in the middle. As soon as he touched it, he felt a slight tingling sensation run throughout his body, making him shiver. Logan slipped it onto his finger, but before he could inspect it further, the bus came to a stop in front of him and he filed on the bus with the other people.

Luckily, his ride was relatively short, so he didn’t have to wait too long. As soon as they pulled up to his stop, he made his way to the front. On the way, he accidentally brushed against the belly of a heavily pregnant woman, clearly carrying more than one child. Logan felt the same tingling sensation but brushed it off. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, but she wasn’t listening. Rolling his eyes, he climbed down the steps.

As he made his way to his apartment, he could feel that something was off. With every step, his belt and jeans seemed to get tighter and tighter around his stomach and his binder was now digging into his chest. His thighs thickened and the stitching on his jeans strained and the telltale sounds of them beginning to tear could be heard. Logan could feel his hips jutting out and widening as he dragged his feet, breath heavy with effort. His pants were now painfully tight, and as soon as he unlocked his door, he frantically undid his belt and threw off his shirt, pulling off his binder.

A growling noise could be heard from his belly and Logan groaned and hunched over, hands resting on his belly, wanting to relieve the pressure slowly building inside him. His relatively flat belly started to push up against his hands and a sound of rushing fluid could be heard as his womb filled with amniotic fluid. His small tits started to grow, raising up to a b cup. His nipples inflated into puffy bulges. His areolas spread across his breasts as they became heavy brown nipples, slowly becoming more and more sensitive and sore.

Logan whined as his belly kept growing. He ran his hands over the steadily swelling mound on him, moaning at the sensation it sent to his cunt, which pulsed with neglect. His breasts were growing, filling up with milk. His hips were widening, trying to keep up and support the weight of his rapidly growing belly. The wiry quality his limbs usually carried was lost as he grew curvy, thick with a layer of cellulite.

He quickly swelled past six months and a thumping noise could be heard as this bellybutton was now sticking halfway out. Logan could feel his ass and thighs thickening, adding more curves to his previously slender frame. 

As he reached eight months, he felt sweat dripping down his face, hair clinging to his forehead. He whimpered and slid to the floor, slumping against his front door. He ground his hips down, the carpet sliding against his cunt, finally giving him the friction he needed. 

Logan’s breasts churned with milk, easily passing dd cups and his areolas leaking white fluid. He whined and massaged his tits, trying to relive the steadily growing pressure. As he grasped them, milk started coming out of him like a stream. Logan gasped, feeling the cold fluid run across his still growing stomach. His womb felt packed to the limit, but he kept growing. He could feel fat bubbling on him, a thick layer adding to his frame. He was slim when he started, but now he easily surpassed 200 pounds.

His belly creaked as he grew to overdue with a single baby. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation and Logan breathed out a sigh of relief. However, his stomach began growing again and he whimpered. Swelling bigger, round, fuller, Logan’s hips widened once more.

Somehow, despite his full maternal figure, Logan pushed himself off of the floor. He took a tentative step forward and stumbled a bit, not quite used to the added weight. With each step, his stomach seemed to grow more as his womb was packed tighter with another baby. He walked dumbly towards the stairs and painstakingly pushed himself up them. He stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Logan reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his vibrator. 

He positioned himself over it and slowly sank down. He whined at the toy stretching him wide. Logan switched it on and moaned loudly at the vibrations, finally getting the relief he so desperately needed in his rapidly soaking cunt, responding to the hormones in his body.

His womb reached five months with twins and Logan moaned. His cunt spasmed around the thick vibrator as he came, soaking the bedsheets below him. His tits kept growing, despite them leaking at a steady rate. There was a thump as his bellybutton now poked all the way out. His clit twitched in overstimulation, and he tried to remove the vibrator, but couldn’t reach over his massive belly. He whined as he could feel more fat bubbling onto his frame. He could feel it in his thighs, ass, and face. Even his arms became thicker. 

Logan’s tits stopped growing, settling at a massive f cup, still leaking milk. His belly, however, kept growing, now looking as if he was overdue with twins. Much to his horror, it kept growing, going into triplet territory. Logan’s legs opened further to accommodate for his belly. He shifted, causing the vibrator to go deeper, nudging his g-spot. He threw his head back and moaned, coming hard and messy around the thick toy. He struggled, but eventually got the toy out and threw it off to the side.

Finally, the growth came to a stop at full term with triplets. Logan laid there, panting with exhaustion. He was so perfectly huge, so round, so full. His womb sat wide and proudly out in the open and pushed his thick, fat thighs apart. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at his blatant maternal figure.

Logan struggled to sit up, his pregnant belly hanging between his thick, plump thighs. He pushed himself out of bed and managed to waddle a few steps but he felt a harsh kick in his mass and fell back, his thick ass cushioning his fall. 

He gave up, falling back onto his bed. Logan’s eyes soon became heavy and his eyelids slipped shut.

As he faded out of consciousness, the silver band on his finger gave off a slight green glow.


End file.
